five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Kowalski298
thumb|centre|400px PROFIL ZOSTAŁ ZAPROJEKTOWANY PRZEZ SANDRIAN. JEŚLI UKRADNIESZ ZAWARTOŚĆ, DOSTANIESZ WPI*RDOL OD WŁADCY ŚWIATA, PULPETA! BITCH! Takie małe info o mnie ~ Czeeeeeść ~ Jestem Administratorem i nowym właścicielem tej wiki ♥thumb Jak możesz zauważyć, jestem fanem gry Yandere Simulator wszyscy muszą umrzeć, hihihi. Moją drugą ulubioną grą jest gra RPG "Ib" a trzecia "Garry's Mod". Lubię też anime Inazuma Eleven, ale oglądałem tylko pierwszy sezon * Ale niedługo nadrobię! Mój opis ogólny centre|400px|thumb Kowalski jest typowym użytkownikiem na wiki który przedawkował papier toaletowy i proszku do prania. Znany jest z tego że zazwyczaj robi brudną robotę a potem wszyscy chwalą debila a nie jego, kill. Jest nazywanym "mudzinem od ch*jowej roboty fizycznej" Według naukowców, jest jedynym mężczyzną posiadające wielkie cycki większe od dziewczyn, foch ;-;. i mający ogórka, możliwe że jest obojniakiem, naukowcy nadal tworzą teorie... Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Wiewióry i jednocześnie jego rywalem, wrogiem i kochankiem. Większość ludzi uważa go za geja, ale to nie prawda, to jest bardzo wstydliwy chłopczyk i mimo wielu dziewczyn i Wiewióry, które by się z nim przespały – on woli grać w karty z Sandrian i AnonimekLY. Prócz swoje dziwnego typu życia, Kowal żywi także poważne uczucia do Sandrian, która kompletnie go olewa, mimo tego że dla niej zabija. .Jest bardzo miłym chłopakiem, lubi się uśmiechać, spacerować po parku i gwałcić wszystko na swojej drodze, nawet liście. Mógłby być wielkim, wybitnym programistą a nawet twórcą gier o świetlanej przyszłości i tarzać się w hajsie. Jednakże on ma to wszystko gdzieś. Woli całymi dniami leżeć brzuszyskiem do góry na kanapie i żreć chipsy. Opinie thumb|centre|430px Moje ksywki *Kowalthumb|282px *Kowalino *Kowalshy *Gienio *Gienia (przez Sandrian) *Kowadełko *Ten idiota *Makaron o smaku pingwina *Pingwinek *Pingwin *Kowal, opcje! Moi ukochani Jutuberzy ♥ TOP 5 #Pewdiepie #Arch.eu #Markiplier #Eleven #Fuzionek Mój Senpai Moim Senpai'em jest Sandrian. Uwielbiam ją, umie wiele rzeczy i jest pikna. Kocham ja, ale ona mnie w d*pie, lol. Powody czemu ją lubię: *Bo mi napisała profil *Jest stuknięta *Jedyna dziewczyna lubiąca Yuri *Jest piękna, wybitna, romantyczna, seksowna... Fffffcale Sandrian tego nie dopisała Co zazwyczaj robię #Gram w Yandere Simulator #Wymuszam innych aby kupili portala #Robię coś dla Sandrian #Oglądam Ibthumb|320px|Ja podczas pisania na czacie #Macam swoje cycki. #Wspominam o gwałcie 10000 razy dziennie. #Macam AnonimekLY a ty się k*rwa dziwisz dlaczego Sandrian chce mój adres. #Czekam na aktualizacje w YS. #Przeglądam wikie o YS. #Gram w gry #Żądzę tą wikią #Siedzę w twojej szafie #Robię facepalmy dla dzieci FNaF'a. #Robię gry. #Pomagam Sandrian w robieniu gry Randkowej. #Siedzę się na czacie. #Oglądam Jutuby #Słucham piosenek z YS. #Gadam z Sandrian. #Siedzę się na Skajpie. Paringi Senpai x Ayana - Hentai YSthumb|278px|Nie musisz zrozumieć, po prostu wielb ten paring. Shuuya x Haruna - Hentai Inazuma Eleven Moi wrogowie Kiedyś napisze Moi psiapsiele i rodzina Sandrian - siostro-podobne coś. Jest najlepszą i najukochańsza siostrą ever ♥ jest też bardzo piękna i utalentowana, najlepsza praktycznie we wszystkim. Quna2 - szwagier... chyba ;-; Erna - siostrzenica ♥ ♥ Kocham ją <3 Ethan - siostrzeniec... Nie wiem co onim powiedzieć, zadko się z nim widuje. Andrzej - synuś ♥ Jest to moje, Sandrian i Michała dziecko! ♥ Nicola - siostrzenica, córka Quny... Nie znam ją. Magda - żoneczka ♥♥♥ Marcelina - córeczka ♥♥ Ma charakter od Tatusia a wygląd po mamusi <3 Michał - mąż? nie wiem, ojciec Andrzeja. Ami '- siostrunia ♥ 'Żwirek - yyy.. Sisotra? Nie pamietam Serek - mój szwagier, monsz Ami który zaginął bez słowa. Prowadzimy dochodzenia czemu zdechł Fanka FNaF '- bo... Ma fajne opowiadania i jest fajna '''AsiekFoxy '- fajnie się z nią rozmawia ~~ '''Wiewiór - pomaga mi w grze, lol. AnonimekLY - moja ukochana psiapsióła ♥ Sławne cytaty Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Biurokraci Kategoria:Administratorzy